This invention relates generally to a printer, and particularly to a miniaturized printer wherein the printing head is adapted to be displaced across a recording tape. In conventional printers including a printing head, the printing function is performed by utilizing separate complicated assemblies, such as a separate assembly for reciprocating the printing head, a separate assembly for advancing the recording tape, and a separate assembly for feeding the ink ribbon. Each separate assembly tends to increase the number of parts, increases the costs of manufacture, increases the energy required to operate each assembly and inhibits the miniaturization of a printer. Additionally, because of its large size and high price, such a conventional printer is not suitable for use in a miniaturized printer for use in a small electronic device, such as a portable electronic calculator. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a printer which overcomes these above-noted defects.